Red rain
by thessan11
Summary: Summary: During peace negotiations Obi-wan gets seriously hurt. But when Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Master Minaswen Quendi tries to bring him back to the temple some things does not go as planned. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

RED RAIN

_Summary: During __peace negotiations Obi-wan gets seriously hurt. But when Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Master Minaswen Quendi tries to bring him back to the temple some things does not go as planned_

_Rated: PG-13_

_A/N: This is my first SW fanfic, and it was ages I watched the movies, and I've not read the JA series. What I'm trying to say is: I know nothing about Star wars! I just love Obi and Qui. _

_A/N #2: I'm from Sweden, so that's why my English sometimes is a little strange, please tell me if you find something alarming wrong. I need constructive critic! _

_A/N #3: Fixed spellwrongs in chapter one 20/1_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to either Gorge Lucas or J.R.R Tolkien_

_Se A/N in end of the story_

[:::::::----------- (Can you see it's a light saber O.o)

Chapter one

_Master, how long are we going to stay in here?_Obi-wans inner voice sounded incredibly bored through their bond. Qui-gon sighed.

_Patience_ _Obi-wan. Impatience_ _does not fit with the Jedi, we are going to stay here until today's negotiations are done. _But secretly Qui-gon couldn't help but silently agree with his padawans. This was _incredible_ boring.

_Yes master_ their bond was quiet for a while.

_But they __are__ so boring! _Obi-wans silent complain forced Qui to hide a smile behind his hand. He received a questioning look from their companion on this mission, the noldorim Jedi master Minaswen Quendi. He blinked at her and the tall black haired woman rolled her eyes at the Master/Padawan pair.

A few hours later the negotiations was finally ended, and three very tired (and bored) Jedi left the halls.

"Another day totally wasted." Commented Mina bitterly and corrected her pony tail that kept her long black hair from her face.

"But we have come far don't you think?" came Qui-gon gentle reply, he sensed his friends and colleges irritation.

"But we can't get further if those darn rebels don't show up!" she bit back. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Jinn. I guess these slow negotiations start to get on my nerves. I'm going to meditate on the matter."

Qui-gon Jinn smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, may I join you?"

"You are weary welcome master Jinn." Obi-wan groaned inwardly, he couldn't stand another day just sitting down!

"Thank you, I'll be happy to join you, but I think my Padawan has sit down enough for one day." Jinn smiled and glanced at Obi-wan who flushed and looked at his feets.

Mina smiled as well.

"Why don't you look around in the town Obi-wan? Who knows, perhaps you'll find our missing rebels?" Obi-wan smiled towards the masters bowed quickly and left.

Qui-gon looked after him.

"Be careful young Padawan." He silently pleaded.

"You care for him very much don't you?" Master Quendi studied Qui-gon with intensive blue eyes.

Qui-gon Jinn just nodded and together they walked towards the cambers that had been given to the Jedi's.

[:::::::-----------

_Yheay! My first chapter! Review! Tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptertwo

The two Jedi masters meditated under ultimate silence. The noldorim woman levitated a few feet over the ground, her fair face a mask of concentration. Her long black hair was now let out of the ponytail, flowing down over her shoulder covering the delicate pointed ears.

They had been sitting there for over an hour when Qui-gon suddenly gasped in pain and toppled over.

"Qui!" Mina dropped abruptly to the ground and rushed over to her fallen friend. "Qui-gon what happened?"

"I'm fine." He gasped as she helped him to rise.

"It's Obi-wan, I think he is hurt." He looked at his lifelong friend.

"We have to find him." She nodded and both of them rushed out of the room, barley stopping to grab their sabres, they spurted down the halls. Only to run straight in to a very stressed ambassador.

"Masters!" He exclaimed as the two Jedi's regarded their balance.

"Have you heard? The rebels have destroyed a house in town and…" He didn't had the opportunity to continue as the two knights darted past him now knowing at least where to start looking.

[:::::::-----------

The street outside the exploded house was a mess, everywhere lay dead and dying, and pieces from the destroyed house lay shattered everywhere.

"Oh force." Breathed Mina as they reached the scene, Qui-gon became absolute tense beside her. She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him to rush towards the building.

"Qui-gon!" she hissed catching his attention.

"Focus! Search Obi-wan through your bond, not your eyes." Her voice was low and steady, but inside she struggled to release her worry into the force.

Qui didn't relaxed, but he steadied his breathing and closed his eyes.

_Padawan? _He asked through their bond.

_Obi-wan? If you can hear me, answer me Padawan mine. _Still no answer. Just that horrible feeling of pain. He opened his eyes and met the Noldorims dark blue eyes.

"He doesn't answer, but I sense he is nearby." He whispered. Mina nodded.

"Let's find him."

[:::::::-----------

It felt like hours afterwards, when it was probably just minutes, when Minaswen suddenly called.

"Qui-gon! Over here!"

As he rushed towards her he felt dread growing in his heart. His suspicions where confirmed when he reached the young woman's side. The badly burned forms of a land speeder lay on the ground. The speeder they had been given for transport from the government of Ilm. The speeder Obi-wan had taken when he left the palace…

"OBI-WAN!" He called as he ran over towards the still smoking machine, Quendi not far behind him. Qui-gons gaze searched for the familiar forms of his young Padawan, and gave a small shout of dismay when he finally found him. The boy was halfway stuck under the speeder, obviously unconscious as the Jedi master kneeled next to him to check his pulse.

"He is still alive." He confirmed. Mina sighed in relive, then she turned towards the speeder and looked around in the small side street.

"Qui? I'll have to move this thing from him, but you have to move him since I can't drop the speeder somewhere else." Qui-gon didn't answer but nodded to confirm that he'd heard and took a strong grip of Obi-wans upper body, careful not to touch any of the numerous cuts or burns that covered the young mans body. He looked up at his friend and nodded.

Jedi master Quendi nodded back then her face became a mask of concentration as she slowly with help of the force lifted the smoking forms of the speeder from the forms of Obi-wan. As soon as the ship had gone high enough, Qui-gon Jinn cradled his badly hurt Padawan to his chest, out of harms way.

"Obi?" his silent whisper went without reaction as Quendi dropped the speeder to the ground again and went over to them. One look at the young human told her that Obi-wan needed a healer –fast-. His body was a mess, covered in everything from burns on his back, to the crush wounds on his chest cuts and bruises everywhere. It was a wonder that he was still alive. Not that she would tell Qui-gon that.

"Qui?" she whispered and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He needs to see a healer."

Qui gon didn't even answer, but raised from the ground without looking away from his unconscious Padawan, and together they started walking towards the palace.

[:::::::-----------

Wee! Chapter two up! Continue to R&R! Thanks to all the reviews so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_A/N I do not work at a hospital, I haven't even been laid in at one I'm just passing__ 8th grade in school so please have mercy on my brief medicinal terms and knowledge._

[:::::::-----------

Door window, window door. Step, step, step.

Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn walked back and forth. To the door and back again. There and back again… Step, step, step….

"Qui-gon Jinn!" Mina finally exploded.

"Would you _please_ show some of that famous patience of yours!? You're driving me mad with you eternal pacing!"

He stopped abruptly and looked surprised as if had not realized she was there.

"I…" he started but she cut him of.

"Look, I'm worried about Obi-wan to, but you do not help him by making a hole in the floor!"

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I know, but I can't help it. How you can find so much peace inside you so that you can sit down I will never know." She gave him a week smile in return.

"I can feel his pain in my mind all the time, and it breaks my heart that I can not take it away! I just... _hate_ to feel this helpless!" he whispered, frustration marking his features.

"I know." She said slowly her voice barley above a whisper.

"Do you?" He looked straight at her, disbelieve in his eyes.

"Do you think you know what I go trough?"

The Noldorims eyes went hard. As she steady met his gaze.

"You of all people Qui-gon Jinn should know that I know all to well how it is you feel!" She hissed in return and turned away from him.

Before Qui-gon had a chance to reply, a healer stepped into the room.

"Yes?" Qui-gon said and turned to face the healer.

"He is stabile and out of surgery…." Started the healer nervously.

"May I see him?" interrupted Qui-gon

"Yes…" started the healer but before he could continue Obi-wans master darted past him. Quendi started to follow, but the healer held out a hand to stop her.

"Please, master Quendi. There is something you need to know about young Kenobis condition…"

She stopped dead in her tracks and fixed the white clad healer with a steady gaze.

"What do you mean?" she said sharply. "I thought you said he was stabile?"

"I did." Said the healer and swallowed.

"He is stabile, for the moment, that's it. His injuries –especially the ones on his chest- is weary serious. We have removed his broken ribs from his lungs, and thereby kept him with us for the moment. But he needs professional medicinal help as soon as possible, or he won't make it."

"You're saying that we need to take him back to Corosuant?" said Minaswen calmly. The healer nodded.

"But I shall be honest with you master Quendi. I've never seen anyone with this kind of injuries survive to tell the story." The Noldorim woman smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about that sir. Obi-wan is a fighter he won't give up so easily."

"I know Milady, or he wouldn't have survived this long." His words made Minas heart froze in her chest.

[:::::::-----------

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon Jinn entered the room where his Padawan lay. His heart almost stopped at the sight.

His apprentice was covered in bandage from head to tow. A thin sheet covered his lower body up to the chest. Qui-gon Jinn sat down by the bed and gently stroke his Padawan over the bandage that covered his forehead. The boy groaned weakly and turned away.

"Shh my Padawan. I'm here, all will be fine…" Whispered Qui-gon with tear filled eyes. Obi-wan made no sign of response.

Mina entered the room behind the distracted Jedi Master. Her heart clenched at the sight.

"Qui-gon?" she whispered and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Qui, we need to take him back to the temple." The Jedi master simply nodded. Mina bit her lower lip and turned to go.

"Mina? Wait!" Qui-gon turned around to face her.

"I… I'm sorry for what I said before… I didn't mean to…" She cut him of with a smile.

"It's ok Qui, I understand." She opened the door. "I'll go inform the council and prepare for our journey." She turned to leave.

"Mina?" She stopped.

"Thank you." He whispered. She smiled at him and left.

[:::::::-----------

Jeez our masters _do_ have some temper problems don't yá think? Sorry if Qui became a bit out of character, but it fitted my propose smiles evil Well. Chapter four isn't done yet so next update will take some time. During that time, R&R! May the force be with you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Minaswen Quendi was not the kind of person you think of as nervous. But more nervous to face the council then now, had she not been since she became a knight, and that had been a _good_ thing. Now she had to report that Obi-wan was badly wounded – perhaps dying – and that the negotiations hade gone to the sith after the rebels had become terrorist, and that the planet was closer then ever to civil war.

She just _loved_ to bring the masters good news…

She walked into their chambers and headed for the com link. She took a deep breath and stroke a lock of black hair from her face. Then she switched on the com link. '

"I need to talk to the council."

About half an hour later she had given the Jedi council a complete report of the latest weeks events, leaving out nothing. The council listened without interrupting her. When she finally told them about the healers diagnose for Obi-wan she grew silent. It was quiet a moment, then Yoda spoke up.

"Bad news this are indeed."

Minaswen hung her head, not daring to meet the masters gaze.

"But to fault none of you are."

The little master continued.

"Come anyway the war would, done nothing but delaying you have. Sensed this in the force I have."

Then why did they send us here from the beginning? was Minas surprised thought.

"If it is the councils wish, I can stay on the planet if needed, but I beg you to let master Jinn return with his Padawan as soon as possible." She said aloud.

"Not to discuss this question are, going with them you will. If know Qui-gon Jinn right I do, need someone to look out for him he'll need."

"Yes master." Mina answered and bowed her head to hide a small smile.

"Be careful, there is a strange disturbance in the force." Said Master Windu seriously.

"May the force be with you."

"And with you masters."

The connection broke and the Noldorim took of to find someone with a ship to Corosuant.

[:::::::-----------

A few hours later a hired spaceship left the surface of the planet Ilm. Mina program mated the auto-pilot droid to head for Corosuant before she went back to check on Qui-gon and Obi-wan. She entered the room quietly and leaned against the doorpost watching how her old friend gently spread a blanket over his young Padawan.

"How long?" he said without even look at her.

"If nothing goes wrong we would arrive at the temple in 7 hours." She walked up beside him.

"How is he?" she asked gently.

"He hasn't woke up yet, but now I've put him into a healing trance…" his voice trailed of.

"You can do no more until we come back to the temple." Mina said.

"Nothing will be better if you blame yourself for what happened. Focus on the moment, remember?"

He looked at her with a small smile.

"What would I do without you Mina?"

"Probably just drift around in space." Became her dry answer.

"You should rest Qui, or at least eat something, you will not help him if you faint." Before he had a chance to protest she hold up her hand and pointed at the door.

"GO! I will stay with your Padawan."

He nodded his silent thanks and left with a last look at Obi-wans sleeping form.

Minaswen watched as the door closed behind the Jedi master.

"Oh Obi…" she sighed.

"Do you know how much you mean to him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Here we go again, thank you for waiting on this way to long update, Authors note this time: I know __nothing__ about space ships and flying in comet tails… Thank you!_

[:::::::--------

A sudden disturbance in the force made Minaswen look up from her place beside Obi-wan. They where about two hours from Ilm, Qui-gon had of total exhaustion (and a minor force suggestion) fallen asleep one hour before. She arose and went out from Obi-wans room.

An explosion threw her into one of the walls, a second later the alarms started to sound. As she tried to clear her head Qui-gon came out from one of the doors.

"What is going on?!" He just barley shouted at her.

"Obviously we are under attack." She retorted dryly, as she got up from the floor and rushed past him into the cockpit.

"Sith!" she swore as she took over the control of the ship from the co pilot droid.

"What?"

"Those demons have taken out both the hyper drive _and_ our main shields!"

"In one shot?" Qui-gon looked suspiciously at her. "What kind of idiot puts those two so close?"

"The Ilm government kind of idiot obviously." She muttered thorough gritted teeth. "You better hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Before Qui-gon had a chance to react Minaswen forced the ship into a steep dive, barley avoiding another hit from the three battle ships that had snuck up behind them.

"Do you se anywhere to hide? We can't put up a battle without shields." She asked calmly as her friend struggled up into the co pilots' chair.

"Over there, in the asteroid belt. That should work." Said Qui-gon and pointed towards the belt of stones.

"That is no asteroid belt Qui." She pointed out as the dove in among the stones. "It's a comet tail."

"Oh joy." Muttered Qui-gon. "And how do you expect to see anything in this ice block?"

"Easy old chap." Said Minaswen grinning. "I'll just use the Force!" even as she spoke she twisted the ship to the right, barley avoiding another stone.

Qui-gon didn't answer that.

After ten minutes of twisting and turning in the icy comet tail, Minaswen emerged by simply diving straight downwards until they reached the end, by this time, Qui-gon sat almost trembling in the co pilots chair. Ten minutes with Mina in the pilot seat trying to lose attackers, isn't an easy experience.

"I think we lost them." Stated the dark haired Jedi master simply with a look at the monitors. "But we need to land somewhere to repair the ship."

"Where is the closest planet." Asked Qui-gon and stroke the hair from his face.

"It should be Ilm… But the monitors show that there is another planet nearby. It has an atmosphere so we should be able to land…" She trailed of.

"I don't like it either Mina." Sighed Qui-gon reading his friends doubtful expression. "But I'm afraid we have no other choice."

She frowned deeply at this.

"I'm afraid your right, but would you contact the council? We might need help, and anyhow I want them to now what's going on." She said at last.

Qui-gon Jinn nodded. He knew how important it was for Mina that someone always knew where they where, she had bad experience from the opposite. (A/N Someday I'll post that story, I think…)

As he went to contact the council about their... err… _delay_ Minaswen started to prepare for landing. She still had a very bad feeling about this, she got goose bumps just looking at the small stone ball they where heading to.

"I got a bad feeling about this." She muttered too softly to be heard as the spaceship entered the atmosphere.

[:::::::--------

OMG this chapter was not only very late, it is awfully short as well! I think my inspiration have disappeared along with my spare time… Any how, I shall try to post next chapter as soon as possible, but it isn't finished yet so… And I would like to ad: Folks this is no romance fic, you will not (I repeat: NOT) find any spark between Minaswen and Qui-gon, they are Jedi's for valars sake!

As always reviews is appreciated… /Thessan11


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Chaptersix

If anyone has seen my evil cat of inspiration, please return her! My head is empty of ideas! Oh and here is another of my bad sides... I can't write action scenes! runs of to Obi to cry on shoulder

:--

"How's Obi doing?" asked Minaswen when Qui-gon came back into the cockpit. She was staring out on the planet through the front window.

Qui-gon snorted

"He's trying to get out of the healing trance." He said, slightly irritated.

Minaswen frowned

"That boy is way too intelligent for his own good. He knows something is wrong." She muttered. Qui-gon looked out over the still planet.

"What a lovely piece of rock!" he exclaimed sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Mina chuckled, for the first time since this started. Then her face grew serious again.

"What did the council say?" she said in a low voice.

The brown-haired Jedi master sighed.

"What do you think? They are going to send a ship to rescue us and told us to be on our guard, and try to get away if possible…" He frowned slightly. "That was actually rather strange. Yoda and Mace did almost seem frantic to get us of this planet. Not that they showed it! It…. Well I just got that feeling." He shrugged. Minaswen frowned again, deeper this time.

"Well that's odd" she started slowly almost as if she was speaking to herself. "You know when I contacted the council after the accident…" Qui-gon snorted, the 'accident' looked less like an accident for every minute that passed. "… Master Yoda forbade me to stay behind and try to sort things out. Not that I'm not flattered that they are concerned over my safety (even if it starts to look more dangerous to be with you!) but still…" She trailed of for a moment. "Mace told me to be careful, that something strange was going on…" She grew silent.

The two friends stood side by side in total silence for a couple of moments both deep in thought. Then Qui-gon interrupted the silence:

"Let's focus on the moment and try to fix that hyper drive!" Mina looked up at him and nodded. Careful to take their sabres' with them, (FORCE knew what things lived here!) the Jedi Masters left the ship and looked around. Minaswen wrinkled her nose.

"The air is kind of… Smelly." She noted, a slight frown marking her disgust

"Sulphur." Confirmed Qui-gon with a small smile at his friend. "Let's get going."

"I totally agree, the sooner we leave the better!" Minaswen pulled her cloak tighter around her and started walking towards the still smoking parts of the ship."

:--

"I can't fix that." Said Minaswen, frustration slipping in to her voice as they studied the badly burned parts that once had been the hyper drive.

"Me neither." Said Qui-gon with a sigh. "I doubt that even Obi-wan could fix that without new parts."

Minaswen was only half listening, a sudden foreboding feeling had reached her mind.

"Qui, get down!" she suddenly shouted and pushed him hard out of the way at the same time she drew her white saber and deflected the blaster shot that had been heading straight towards Qui-gons unprotected back.

Qui-gon got back up with his green saber now activated. As he looked around, he was battle droids raise from the cliffs around them. All of the robots' had blasters aimed straight for the two Jedis'.

"Told you I didn't like this…" Minaswen muttered as they placed themselves back to back, deflecting single blows from a few daring droids. Qui-gon didn't answer first. Then a thought hit him.

"Obi-wan! We need to get him out of here!" He hissed while deflecting another shot.

"Go! I'll cover you!" she answered as she with a simple force push, pushed down a droid from its cliff upon tow others. The three battle machines did immediately collapse.

"You can't take them on all by your self!" he turned around to meet her gaze. She met it, and the two pair of blue eyes locked.

"I'll do what I must." She said slowly, looking up at the slightly taller man. "Take Obi, and get to safety, now GO!" She pushed him away towards the ship entrance.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her alone. But as a blaster shot hit the ship by the left of his head, he made up his mind and nodded at her.

"Force be with you Minaswen." He said, and started running towards the door.

"And with you Qui." She mumbled after him refocusing on the battle. "And with you both."

:--

Qui-gon had been right of course. An irritating habit he had according to the Noldo master. The droids where simply too many for one single Jedi to fight of. It didn't seem to matter how many she took down, deflecting their own fire against them, didn't matter how many she took out with the help of the FORCE. Defeat was only a matter of time…

A sharp string of pain raced up her shoulder when her block finally came to late to stop one of the blasters, the sudden amount of pain caused her to unwillingly drop her saber. Another shot gazed her hip as she threw herself at the ground to grab the weapon. But as she reached for the lightsaber with the FORCE, a blinding white light filled her vision followed by a searing pain in her chest.

This. Is. Not. Good." She thought before darkness swallowed her mind.

:--

growls I'm not happy with this chapter, hopefully the next will be better, and if you review… I might even wake up dear Obi… evil grin


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Chapter seven

Qui-gon felt bad about leaving his friend all alone to fight the droids. But he had to get Obi-wan out of here! He entered the whip… and stopped immediately. Someone else was there…

"Drop your weapon _Jedi_ or the whelp dies." Qui-gon Jinn spun around. A tall humanoid clad in dark clothing stood in the door, and he was holding Qui-gons semi counciuss Padawan in front of him like a living shield .

Master? What's going on? mumbled the red haired boy, obviously confused.

It's OK Obi, just stay calm answered Qui-gon, trying to sound calmer then he was, this was obviously not their day…

Suddenly a somewhat sick feeling hit him in the back of his mind, but he forced himself to ignore it as the stranger held a blaster towards his padawans head.

"I said drop the weapon!" growled the man and stared at the Jedi master, daring him to refuse.

"Let my Padawan go." Said Qui-gon as calmly as he could.

"Perhaps, IF you drop that weapon." Said the man with a wicked smile. Qui-gon frowned but bent down and put the sabre hilt. He held up his now empty hands.

"Let him go." Qui-gon repeated slowly.

"Sure. You can't run anywhere, cause if I get the least suspicious..." he let his hand clap the hilt of the blaster. Qui-gon was barley able to straight up as the man pushed Obi-wan hard at him. The Jedi master hoped that his padawans injuries had not become worse by the sudden movements.

Suddenly a droid came in thorough the door behind the men.

"Mission accomplished sir." Chanted the mechanical voice. That made Qui-gon feel really bad, but he couldn't explain why.

"Exelent!" said the man with another evil smile. He looked at the master and Padawan. "Shall we see what my troops has managed to accomplish?" He gestured at the door.

:--

The sight that met them their eyes when they rounded the ship was burned into Qui-gons mind for weeks to come. The rocks around them were smoking of broken battle droid. But neither Padawan nor Master looked at the smoking metal parts. Nay, they where looking at the humanoid that laid beside the ship.

Her right hand was stretched out after the deactivated light sabre a few feet away from her out straightened fingers. Her left arm lay at her side, and Qui-gon could see at least two blaster wounds upon the slim body of his friend. His eyes travelled up to her face, but it was covered by the long dark hair that lay like a curtain over the ground. His eyes went down to her chest. No rise and fall.

She was gone.

Obi-wan was absolute tense beside him.

Master? Is she… She isn't… Is she..?" As an answer to his question, Qui-gon held the young boy closer.

There is no death, there is just the force. mumbled the older master into the grief-stricken boys mind.

The dark man went forward and nudged at the dead master with his foot.

"What a waste." He said and looked down at the woman. "It should have been so fun breaking her." Qui-gon bit back the obvious answer to THAT question.

"Very well." Said the man with a sigh. "We better get moving gentle men, we have a lot to do, and way to little time." Now _that_ made Qui-gon feel _really_ bad…

:--

Bla! Things don't just go my way right now… Will hopefully return with inspiration soon… R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight ChapterEight

Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi was _confused_. His mind was trying to catch up with the world while he and his master was lead thorough a maze of tunnels on a rocky stone planet somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

He was failing miserably.

The last thing he remembered was stalking one of the men that he suspected was one of the terrorist out from one of the great shopping centres in Ilms capitol. He remembered taking the speeder, then a loud crash and then… Nothing.

Next thing he knew was he yanked up from a bed used as hostage towards his master, then leaving the ship (how did he get there?) only to discover that one of his masters oldest friends had been killed.

And if that wasn't enough, his entire body felt like if he had been standing in the way of a falling mountain.

This was not his week.

Finally the tunnels seem to end, unfortunately in a big dark door. The man in the front took up a set of keys and unlocked the gigantic door that seemed to be of stone. The man opened said door and Obi-wan and his master was pushed inside the dark cave. As the door was once again closed and locked. The room fell in total darkness.

"They could have at least left a light." Muttered the red-haired boy in a try to cheer up the situation a bit. Qui-gon didn't answer, but then again if the master had choosen just to smile, Obi-wan wouldn't know. "

"How do you feel?" came the soft voice of his master.

"Fine." Lied Obi-wan. He could almost sense the disbelieving look. "I'm just a bit sore…"

He bit back a hiss of pain as he accidentally stirred a few broken ribs

"Just a bit sore, huh?" Qui-gon helped his Padawan down on the ground and stretched out so that he would lie comfortable. "Go to sleep Obi-wan, I don't think they will disturb us more tonight." The Padawan nodded even if his master couldn't see it and fell asleep in a second, his head resting in Qui-gons lap.

--

Qui-gon rested his head towards the cold stone wall and closed his eyes to think. He had the nagging feeling that this had something to do with Ilm and that the man was probably not on the governments' side in the coming war…

He tried to concentrate on the positive in this somewhat gloomy situation, the Jedi council new where they were, and they were on their way, they would just to hold out a few hours at most.

With a small sting of sorrow he realised that it would still be a few hours to late. He had lost one of his closest friends, the one who had almost forced him together with Obi-wan, and more then once defended him in the council, just so in the next moment she could yell at him for the same thing. He would miss her temper and never ending humor, as well as her loyalty and courage.

But nothing good would come out of burring himself in memories, so the Jedi master decided to try to take some sleep and hope that help would arrive soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N, short and long update I know, but my father has been trying to ban me from writing fanfiction until I've wrote something of my own, so I'm currently working on my own book.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Chapter Nine

Qui-gon was jerked awake, but when he listened he could hear no sound from their surroundings. Something had woken him, but what? He felt his Padawan awake and slowly sit up.

"Master?" he whispered his voice sounding sleepy and confused.

"Shh." Mumbled Qui-gon and fastened his eyes at the dark shape that was the door. He heard someone move outside.

"Halt! Who's there?" asked a sharp voice.

"The boss want's to see you." Said a soft voice that Qui-gon recognized, but couldn't place.

"He said it was urgent, I shall stay and guard the Jedi's." There was something… poking in that voice.

"Who.. Who are you?" asked the first voice, unsurely now.

"That does not matter. You _will_ leave and you _will_ tell nobody of this meeting." Said the second voice, the tone still soft but commanding, Qui-gon realised that it had a hidden force suggestion. It was a Jedi on the other side!

"I will leave and I will tell nobody of this meeting." Said the guard. He sounded sleepy to Qui-gon.

"Good man, now leave." Said the Jedi and Qui-gon got the feeling that the Jedi had patted the guard on the shoulder, he just knew it. Then he heard someone picking with the lock.

"Darn rust!" growled the voice from the other side. Qui-gon could almost, almost place it now..

Suddenly the door opened silently and in the door way stood.. Qui-gon had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"You _do_ look for trouble Qui, don't you?" said the well known sarcastic voice of Jedi Master Minaswen Quendi, who stood in the doorway with her usual teasing smile.

-.-.-.-

Extremely short I agree, but this was a to good ending to ignore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Chapter Ten

The faces of the Master and the now wide awake Padawan were so amusing that the dark-haired Jedi had to choke a laugh.

"What is it with you two? You look like if you had seen a…" she suddenly cut her self of.

"Oh come _on_. Qui! I thought you had wits enough to feel that it was a facade!" She did not know if she would laugh or cry, witch ended up in a disbelievingly smile.

"Well if I had not seen you lying there myself then I might have searched for one of your tricks, but I'm sorry but you looked quite dead to me!" Qui-gon stood between laughing and being angry at his friend, who seemed to have trouble with hiding her amusement. But at his words she seemed to grow more serious.

"I'll explain later, but we really need to move now." She said and held the door open for them. "Oh, and you might would want to have this back, but no fighting for you Kenobi, I have saved you enough times for one week." She said and handed back their sabres.

"Where did you find these!?" said Obi-wan and gripped his own and tucked it back in his belt.

"Your's was where we left it earlier, and your master had dropped his on the floor, very irresponsible, someone could have taken it." She said with a teasing smile at Qui-gon before she turned to lead the way out from the maze of tunnels.

"Would you keep serious for two minutes or would you like to inform me what it is that have you in this good mood?" Qui-gon said rather irritated and looked at the back of his friend who looked around in the corridor for more guards.

"Well… It's a gorgeous day, I've managed to save you without to much trouble, Mace is but half an hour away and..."

"What?!" said Qui-gon cutting her of.

"Have you hurt your ears my friend? I thought I said that Mace was coming, did I not?" She smiled at him and winked at them that the corridor was clear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had almost reached the end of the maze, or at least so Qui-gon thought, as the heard a high alarm tone echoed thorough the caves.

"I think." Said Obi-wan with a dry smile. "That our escape has been discovered."

"Does he always do that?" asked Mina and looked at Qui-gon as they searched for a hiding place.

"Does what?" asked the brown haired master and tried a door.

"State the obvious?" she walked up beside him. Obi-wan felt his face flush and looked down, staring at his feet.

"It's Ok, Obi-wan, I'm just teasing you, I think it's good that you master have someone who does that, he has an ability of missing it other wise." She helped the Padawan who had been leaning towards one of the walls while the masters had searched for a hiding place. As Qui-gon locked the door behind them and obi-wan sank down on one of the benches in the small – storage? – Room Mina leaned towards the door to listen.

"How long will it take Mace to get here again?" said Qui-gon and kneeled next to his Padawan who looked somewhat dizzy again.

"He said half an hour when I talked to him before I went after you, but that's a while ago, I say we should expect him any minute." She said, still listening for sounds outside the door.

"Could it be possible that the alarm was for something landing on the planet, rather then our escape?" Qui-gon looked up at her, talking softly not to cause too much noise.

"Perhaps." Said Minaswen in the same low voice and closed her eyes as she searched for any sign of life outside the corridor. "But I think its best we stay here, at least for the time being, your Padawan doesn't look like if he could make it to the ship anyway."

"I'm fine..." protested obi-wan but was cut of by his master.

"No, your not, you almost died back on Ilm, and have moved around way to much the past hours, we shall stay here until Mace arrives. You should try to get some sleep." When Kenobi once again looked like if he was going to protest, Qui-gon simply started at him, until the Padawan grumbled something and leaned towards him, fast asleep. And unknown to the two masters, the same thought passed thorough their head at the same time:

"Where ever you are Mace, hurry up"

-.-.--.-.-.-.

Ah, I start to see the light at the end of the tunnel for this story. It will be my longest so far actually, and thanks to everyone that has read this so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven Chapter eleven

"Is someone coming?" the low whisper cut thorough the silence in the small storage room.

"The same answer as for 30 seconds ago." Came the somewhat irritated answer.

"Witch was…?"

"NO!" Minaswen had problems with keeping her voice low. "Qui-gon if you don't asking me that I'll personally cut your head of!" her irritated voice hung in the air between them for a few seconds, then she sighed. "I promise that I'll tell you as soon as I hear something, I promise."

They waited in silence for another couple of minutes. Minaswen was sitting with hear head leaned towards the closed door, eyes closed, listening for the sound of footsteps. Qui-gon was sitting against the wall on the other side, his sleeping Padawan leaned against him Obi-wans head on his shoulder. Qui-gon studied his old friend as she was sitting by the door, almost looking like if she to were asleep. He had not yet decided if he was angry with her for her trick, yes he had known about her ability to hide her presence and mask it with another, she was one of the best Masters in the temple of hiding and spying an ability she had discovered early in her Padawan hood, almost scaring the wits out of her Master.

"Mina..." started Qui-gon softly.

"Shhhhh!!" came the sharp answer as she frowned and seemed to listen hard.

"Wha..?"

"Shh!" she cut him of with a wave of her hand. "I think I hear something."

"What?!" Qui-gon should have risen if the still sleeping Obi-wans head had not been resting towards his shoulder, and he was afraid to hurt his Padawan more then necessary... This little adventure had not been good for Kenobis health at all.

"Would you _shut up?!_" hissed Minaswen and gave him a glare of pure irritation. Qui-gon jammed his jaws together and listened. He frowned.

"It almost sounds like.." But he was cut of by a voice from the other side of the door, outside in the corridor.

"Minaswen? Qui-gon? Are you there?" The soft voice was familiar, and very very welcome.

Mace Windu had finally arrived.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This was written during a lesson in school, and is awfully short I agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve Chapter twelve.

"Mace!" Minaswen opened the door and spotted the tall Jedi Master at the other end of the corridor. "Over here Windu!"

Mace Windu turned around, his lightsaber in hand, but when he discovered the dark-haired Jedi Master a mix of frustration and relief shone brightly in his face.

"Quendi!" he hissed and straightened up giving her a irritated look.

"Well hello to you to Master." Minaswen smiled innocently against him. "You wouldn't mind giving two fellow Jedi Masters and a Padawan a ride back to the temple, would you?"

"Are you all there and fine?" asked Mace, somewhat surprised and struggled not to show _exactly_ how relived he was to see them. There had been some tense hours when he was waiting for any kind of contact from the stranded Jedis, and that the only news that came was bad, didn't help his bad mood.

"Now, _if_ you take in mind the situation we are in, I guess you can say we're fine…" said Mina with a sarcastic tone.

"What in the name of the force took such time?!" asked Qui-gon from inside the storage room.

"Well I guess two out of three conscious is quite good for being you two I suppose." Mumbled Mace, ignoring Qui-gons question. "Is it just me, or are you two enjoying getting into trouble?"

"Well, if we didn't get into trouble… _You_ would never leave the temple." Said Minaswen with a shrug. Mace was about to answer this when he was cut of by Qui-gon.

"I know that you two are busy enjoying yourselves, but would you mind taking this on our way back to the temple?"

The tall humanoid appeared in the door behind Mina, carrying the still sleeping (or unconscious) Obi-wan.

"Please?" he added "_Before_ they find us?"

"No risk." Said Mace with a small smile. "I 'accidentally' slipped the coordinates of this rock to the Ilm government, these terrorists have bigger things on their mind then two run off Jedi."

Minaswen chuckled.

"Then lets leave!" she said. "I've had enough sulphur stinking rock adventures for at least ten years!"

"Oh what a pity! The council was just thinking about sending you to Mustafar."

"Mace?"

"Yes Mina?"

"Shut up."

Mace Windu smiled as he took the lead back towards the ship. Qui-gon rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long journey home…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A shorty but hopefully a goodie? R&R, you reviews keep me alive!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

_And here we are, the final chapter, and oh, about Mace out of character moment, I thought that if the only Jedi master he normally jokes with is Qui-gon, wouldn't he do it with someone he (in my world that is) has known for just as long?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was about five hours after they hade left the rocky planet that had been the centre of the Ilm rebels. The journey back had gone smoothly (even though the explosions had been heard from the other side of the mountain) and healers had been waiting to take care of them as soon as the ship had landed in Corosuant.

Now Jedi master Minaswen Quendi sat in the room of a thousand fountains, finally being able to escape the healers' ministrations over her own hip and side. She leaned back towards the wall of tone of the bigger fountains and closed her eyes to think.

This mission was finally over, the Ilm government had reported that the rebels where destroyed to the ground, the leaders taken captive and so the inner peace was secured once again. Kenobi was with the healers and was going to be alright. Actually, the only thing left to do, was to report to the council the events of their little side trip to the rebels asteroid. A pleasure she and Qui-on had decided to share.

Soft footsteps came towards her and Mina opened one eye.

"Hello Qui." She said and looked up at the tall brown haired Jedi Master. "How's Obi-wan?"

"He's sleeping for the moment and the healers banned me until he awoke something about that I needed rest..." muttered Qui-gon irritated and sat down opposite to her. Mina smiled drily.

"Has the council called us yet?" she asked and straightened up a little, leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes again. Qui-gon nodded, then realised that she couldn't see it and said:

"I met Mace on my way here. He basically told me to find you and come to the council chambers. Of course, he didn't say it quite like that but more diplomatically, but that was the point."

Mina made a face.

"Can't you say that I was hard to find so we can sit here for a while?" she asked and looked at him again with a pleading look. Qui-gon chuckled at her.

"Wish I could, but I fear Master Yoda would look straight thorough us"

Minaswen sighed.

"Well then, let's get it over with, could have been worse I suppose."

"Oh yes." Agreed Qui-gon and rose. "Much worse indeed."

**The End**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And with that my friend, I finish my first complete Star Wars fanfic! What did you think? R&R! I do plan on writing more stories with Minaswen-Qui-gon relations, and gap fillers for the movies with her in it has well. ^^


End file.
